This invention relates generally to orthodontic assemblies and more particularly relates to orthodontic assemblies such as brackets and buccal tubes.
Manufacture of orthodontic brackets and buccal tubes has always been difficult because of their small size which makes it difficult to handle them. Thus they do not lend themselves to mass manufacturing techniques. In addition, buccal tubes have been a constant problem to orthodontists because in some cases the forces applied to them cause flaring and wear of the round tube necessitating re-banding of the teeth to replace the worn tube. The wearing is usually caused by the face bow, which is made of a spring tempered stainless steel, harder than the buccal tubes which are usually made of Inconel, a softer material.
Inconel is used because it silver brazes better than stainless steel. Since the Inconel is a relatively soft material, compared to the mating spring wire of the face bow, it wears until the fit is too loose for adequate control of the tooth position. This necessitates replacement of the tube which is very costly and undesirable to the orthodontist and his patient.
To correct the problem and fill this product need, manufacturers have made "heavy-duty" buccal tubes of various designs. The latest is a "cast" tube, rather than a fabricated assembly. Cast tubes are, however, much more costly to manufacture than other designs, and at best heavy-duty buccal tubes cost more to make and therefore sell for approximately double the price of the "standard" buccal tubes.
The invention described herein solves the problem of manufacture and also provides a lighter buccal tube which is greater in strength than prior art devices. The process described permits the buccal tube to be constructed of a strong metal at a reasonable cost and with great strength.